


【pokemon（XYZ）】remnant

by alrila



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Relationships: 弗拉达利/小智
Kudos: 3





	【pokemon（XYZ）】remnant

remnant

“根据研究，宝可梦对色彩的辨识能力并非和人类完全相同。在部分宝可梦眼中，世界可能仅由单调的黑白二色构成；相对的，他们也可能看到比人类所见更缤纷多彩的景物。”～宝可梦调查日志，%月X日

他在不需要视觉的海底深渊恢复意识。

与阳光照射不到的混沌幽暗截然不同，坠入此处前所见的最后景色绚烂无比——那是由死亡和文明濒临崩坏所构成的绝望美景。他期望以大费周章掌握住的绝对力量，涤净这个被丑陋人类所污染的世界，无论何种生物，唯有被选中者得以生存。

但象征秩序的基格尔德，也选择了制裁对象。

与众多碎屑、遗骸及残渣融合的现在，连丑陋人类也算不上的怪物仍持续好奇：那么，「神」所认可的人类和世界，会是什么样子？

想要看见，于是怪物有了眼睛；不知名的微小生物也泛起微弱光芒，堪堪照亮正缓缓沉落的物体。

熟悉的人类少年迎上他的目光，困惑、惊讶、警戒以及绝不该出现的欣喜接连闪现，最后变成一抹如释重负的微笑。

『你还活着啊。』

……需要手、脚，还有身体，还有其他部位。他想。

越来越多气泡蔓延开来，在那后头，少年慢慢闭上眼睛。

＊＊＊

人类无疑是脆弱的。值得庆幸的是，即使以人类之姿游泳脱离深渊，来到闪焰团秘密建于海底的预备设施，本应被水压挤成肉泥的脏腑仍正常运作。

他将湿漉漉的少年放上实验台。节电模式下的昏黄照明显得颇为温暖，却未成功感染给那张失去蓬勃生气的脸。他很难得犹豫了一下，但随后采取的动作回复了一贯果决。

少年无衣物遮蔽的单薄身躯曝露在沉闷空气中，胸口仍稳定起伏。他盯着本应存在右臂和左腿的位置，针对先前充斥视界的大量气泡有了荒谬猜测。彷佛感应到他的思绪，少年蓦地皱紧了眉头——

「哈啾！……！弗拉达利？！」

「……你醒了。」

他从一公尺外散乱的桌椅和实验器材中脱身而出，对于自身毫无痛感以及少年惊慌的神情都不感到意外。

「为、为、为什么我没穿衣服啊？！」

「你没有其他问题？」

少年扯过他递来的白色实验袍，胀红着脸迅速将自己裹紧。

「为什么你的衣服都还在？明明……」

「这是我有生以来第一次感谢神，如果祂存在而且考虑到这件事。」

无论是潮湿衣物黏贴在身上的不适，还是此刻席卷而上的重度乏力感，要忽视它们其实并不困难。

他拉了张椅子坐下，凝视少年匆匆扣好钮扣，又飕地跳下实验台以拉开两人距离的举动。

裸露在宽大实验袍外的双手双足早已完好无缺。

＊＊＊

研究的通常发展依序是好奇、求解与占有。

无须mega石也能让宝可梦改变姿态、完成超越进化的进化，一如普拉塔诺博士所言，少年是数百年来独一无二的案例。即使依计划顺利掌握了巨石和基格尔德，他对少年所拥有的不可思议力量仍从好奇转为探求背后秘密，最后在不明就里的状态下化为占有欲。

如同许多研究者振振有词发表一知半解的学说，将宝可梦塑造成他们所想象的样子，他也曾以为自己能轻易操纵那股力量。

现在他依旧蔑视那些活在虚妄中的研究者。至于两度以实际行动给予他痛击的少年，则在穿上大致晾干的衣物后，终于收回令他所剩无几良心略感刺痛的警戒目光，转向眺望强化玻璃外一望无际的幽深海洋。

「！是没见过的宝可梦！」

少年兴奋的声音迅速消逝，短暂停留在口袋内的右手没有取出任何东西，便再次贴上玻璃。

「卡洛斯地区的研究者，几乎都把研究精力耗费在举世瞩目的mega进化上。为新人训练家准备的图鉴不会频繁更新，目前还未收录这种不起眼又只出没于海底的宝可梦。」

「这个世界上，果然还有很多未知的宝可梦！」

「不被人类所知，甚至在未知的情况下消逝，对他们而言不是坏事。」

他毫不意外地迎接少年愤怒的目光。

「你没有重视的人、没有喜欢的宝可梦吗？世界毁灭了，他们会全部消失！」

「我说过，很久以前我重视全人类的福利，为了帮助痛苦无助的人们竭尽所能。他们却将别人的帮助视为理所当然，救助之手招致了他们的傲慢，不仅对我，也对那些被奴役却无法反抗的宝可梦。傲慢贪婪的人类已占据这个世界，微小的良善改变不了什么，只有毁灭才能消弭斗争，迎来新生！」

某种能量彷佛无形的涟漪，一波波在空气中扩散开来。灯具、设备、书籍数据、桌椅，以及他本身，都在这股强大能量底下难以自制的颤抖，却未受到任何伤害。

「这个世界有坏人也有好人，每个人都有自己的梦想和明天，每个明天世界都有可能变得更好，你自己抛弃了希望，又有什么理由去剥夺别人的未来？！」

他沉默了好几秒，突然爆开的笑声缓和了充斥火药味的气氛。

「强者可作为人类的指引，进而改变世界，这是文明存在以来的定律。命运选择了你的幼稚想法，只因为你拥有强大力量，而且能无私运用它为无关之人的明天而战，如此而已。」

「……」

少年露出和某种尾巴上附着贝类的宝可梦近似的呆滞神情。

「……听不懂吗？」

「嗯。能不能说得更简单一点？」

「世界因你暂时得救了。为了你想要的明天，妥善运用你那不可思议的力量，变得更强吧！」

「那你呢？你还想毁灭世界吗？」

他为少年不由自主紧张起来的面容哑然失笑。

「放心吧。我失去了力量、地位和部下，已经做不到你害怕发生的事。」

「……」

「怎么？」

「拥有希望对你来说这么困难吗？」

难得赤着脚的少年（其中一只鞋落在海底，失主得知后一脸纠结的神情瞬间让某最终反派担心下一秒对方会破墙而出）从一地杂物中小心翼翼寻找可落足的空隙，最后成功在他身前站定。

瘦小身形和坐着的他高度平视，无声宣告那还是个未被污染的孩子的事实。

于是坚强意志和柔软善意，得以鲜明又不互斥的同时存在。

「什么意思？」

「就算你伤害了那么多人、破坏了那么多事物，看到你活着，我还是很高兴，因为活着才有明天去弥补错误。弗拉达利……先生，和大家一样，对明天抱持希望吧！就算遇到坏事，一定也会有好事发生的！」

他仍认为这种想法十分可笑，但那真挚的笑容终究让他不再选择反驳。

＊＊＊

就算遇到坏事，一定也会有好事发生；反之亦然。

少年哇哇叫着从实验台上蹦起身，又在他截断电流的同时倒了回去。

「皮卡丘！你干嘛……咦？」

「你最重要的宝可梦们，还有那些和你一起奋战的人，都不在这里。奇怪的是，你沉睡的这几天，海上没有任何寻找你的迹象。」

他微微俯身，摘除少年身上的电击贴片，指尖触及的肌肤仍呈现健康的浅褐，却不再带着印象中有些偏高的体温。从过于平静的反应查觉到对方心不在焉，他顺着那对色泽温暖的眸子找去，最后也将目光停留在墙上的万年历挂钟上。

「差不多一个月啊。」

「你是指我被基格尔德制裁后沉入海沟的时间？」

「不，是我的明天。」

他猛然低头，撞进少年眼底一片纯粹的坦然。

＊＊＊

医疗AI连续二十四小时发出生命征象异常警告后，他将检查对象改为自身，并获得相差无几的结果。若诊断依据是超过七十二小时不吃不喝仍能正常行动、手脚断裂也能自行再生，对此他并不意外。

“出身关都真新镇，父亲作为训练家长年在外，母亲是家庭主妇，没有兄弟姊妹。和知名的宝可梦研究权威大木博士颇有交情，从大木博士手中获得第一只宝可梦皮卡丘后，便离开故乡四处旅行，挑战各地区联盟……”

他检视少年来到卡洛斯之前的经历，从看似平凡的训练家人生轨迹中隐隐察觉异常；目前在卡洛斯随处可见的事件后续报导，则一定程度证实了最疯狂的猜测。他回想少年不可思议的力量，以及他和对方关于世界、人类未来的争论，最后彷佛听见一阵刺耳的嘲讽嗤笑，来自神祇之类崇高的存在，或是现在的自己。

「抱持希望，为明天而战……真令人反胃。」

但掌心底下少年微弱持续的心跳却如此令他满足。

＊＊＊

「另一个小智！还不起来吗！」

「另一个世界的小智先生叫不醒呢，哥哥大人，怎么办？」

「哼哼，交给我吧！为了这种时候特别研发的神奇魔法……小智？你哭什么？」

「我……我很担心……啊！醒来了！」

「皮卡皮卡！」

在各种熟悉呼唤声锲而不舍努力下，少年睁开眼睛，发觉自己躺在宝可梦中心柔软舒适的沙发上，身边围绕着光影稍浅的卡洛斯友伴们，以及还来不及擦干眼泪的「自己」。

镜世界？

少年勉力坐起身，镜世界的尤莉嘉立刻表示关切。

「另一个世界的小智先生，你没事吧？脸色很难看呢！」

「啊、呃，我没事！谢谢你，尤莉嘉。」

「不舒服就再躺一下吧，否则我们这边的爱哭鬼小智又要哭了！话说回来，那个造型夸张的男人怎么还没回来？」

「……造型夸张的男人？」

塞蕾娜闻言挑了挑眉。

「你们不认识？我们刚好看到他请乔伊小姐暂时照顾你，说是有点事要处理。他对我们这边的小智没什么反应，我还以为是你告诉他的呢！」

「小智，你现在是和那位先生一起旅行吗？我总觉得他很眼熟，但是在哪里看过却想不起来了。是魔法祭典？还是巫师聚会呢？」

「真不愧是哥哥大人！那位先生一看就是会出现在那些有趣场合的人呢！」

对少年来说过度不正常的镜世界兄妹对话，成功刺激大脑将混乱的记忆碎片迅速重组。他想起那个昏暗狭窄的空间，也隐约记起自己完全失去意识前一再渗入脑海的问题：

谁夺走你的未来？

阳光明媚、海水湛蓝，人们悠闲生活，据说连联盟赛都不举办的和平（战力超低）新世界一闪而逝，身经百战的少年立刻决定一个字都不能和对方透露。

「小……小智？你真的没事吗？」

少年回过神，拍了拍泫然欲泣的「自己」，以及膝上散发熟悉热度的「皮卡丘」。

「我很好，小智。我现在和弗拉达利先生，怎么说……应该算是住在一起吧？」

「「「「欸？！」」」」

和少年认知正好相反，镜世界四人组一向以运动系魔法师史特隆反应最为敏捷。他扶了扶眼镜，镜片泛起的冷光对于缓和脸上熊熊燃烧的八卦狂热毫无帮助。

「住在一起？就你们两个？」

「是……（真不习惯这个史特隆啊）」

「塞蕾娜小姐，尤莉嘉觉得这不大正常呢。」

「岂止不大正常？我都想报告君莎小姐了！」

「妳们冷静一点，小智很强的！」

「那倒是！说到战斗实力，另一个小智一定比你这个每场翠贝卡大会都要大家帮忙熬夜特训才能通过的表演家强！」

「？！」

某造型夸张的男人踏进宝可梦中心，正巧目睹自己离开时还疲惫沉睡的少年一屁股跌坐在地，又瞬间蹦起的健康表现。

＊＊＊

追寻基格尔德的过程中，他曾无数次透过高科技设备监视卡洛斯的每个角落。天空、海洋、大地、岩石、花草树木、宝可梦乃至于人类，每帧影像都无比清晰，却也带着挥之不去的虚假感。

然而，当世界由镜像构成，来自真实的自己和少年，便理所当然成为最虚假的存在。

再度降临的未知又一次凸显他的无知。

他从阳台回到室内，少年无视他购置的衣帽鞋袜，仍维持窝在床沿的姿态，被屏幕微光照亮的脸庞表情异样复杂：既存在和镜世界的友伴与「自身」分别的不舍，更充斥世界观被猝然刷新的震惊。

「表演家？翠贝卡大会大师级高阶赛？差一点就击败卡洛斯女王艾儿？每次都扮女装？怎么可能会有这种事啊……」

「这个世界的你同样为了登上巅峰而努力。性格悬殊，但本质是相同的。」

即使目标大不相同。

显然感受到这番话里浓厚的调侃成分，少年刚要开口反驳，屏幕上突然放大的熟悉标志与抢眼背景色调同时吸引了他们的注意力。

仅仅九十秒的欢快CM，威力并不亚于持续九十秒的破坏死光。

「……预想以外的冲击。」

他在少年身侧坐下，近距离接受对方并不惹人厌恶的同情目光。

「一样相反的话，这里的闪焰团应该是真正的和平组织……虽然像塞蕾娜说过的，那个……总觉得有点微妙的恶心。」

「除此之外，你的身体没有感觉其他异常吧。」

「？」

他执起少年柔韧如树木新生枝枒的右腕，示意对方关注上头不起眼的黑色手环。

「我们来到这里以后，这个生命侦测器不再发出警告，你的肉体崩解现象，也总算停止了。」

他收紧掌握，成功阻止对方抽回手腕的举动。

这似乎是他第一次，在那张脸上看见名为「恐惧」的情感。

「……这样是不行的！」

「是谁信誓旦旦要守护世界，和宝可梦一起为明天而战？拯救无关之人义无反顾，轮到自己却束手就擒，你以为像我这样的人不会再出现？」

「——我的任务已经结束了！卡洛斯已经恢复正常，宝可梦们……还有我最喜欢的皮卡丘，也都到了他们该到的地方。大家都可以为了各自的明天继续努力，在坏人出现时也会一起守护和平。所以没问题的！和以前一样，这一切会延续下去……绝对不会消失！」

「延续？所以你也曾经承诺记住某个人，带着对方托付给你的皮卡丘，接替他前往未知的新地区？」

「你怎么会知道？！连午时花小姐都……」

不得不承认，解说癖是每个带过助手的研究者难以戒除的毛病。

至于被他人和无用者相提并论，则是有能者绝无法忍受的事。

「梦境诱发装置。包括镜世界的信息在内，你脱口而出的梦话比起半吊子预知能力和废话连篇的大叠资料，都更有用处。」

「这、这算什么啊……」

少年苦恼的皱紧眉头，像是绞尽脑汁仍找不到合适回应。

他松开箝制，露出理所当然的微笑。

「犯罪。」

或者该说，是为了明天而战。

＊＊＊

『我不会忘记你的，小智。』

『拜托你，好好照顾皮卡丘……小智。』

思绪被少年的梦呓唤回后，他又一次将时间记录下来。

能轻易诱发睡意的昏黄灯光对现在的他毫无作用，但也与少年不复清晰的意识无关。

无故回归现实世界后，数十个小时转瞬流逝。这段时间他独自操作各项设备、分析数据，彷佛回到尚未功成名就的年轻时代，不眠不休埋首于研究。

为了获得答案。

『谁创造出你？』

『谁的过往由你继承？』

『谁夺走你的未来？』

即使得不到响应，他也不打算向任何人求助。自尊倾向将理由归咎于占有欲，而非遵守某种存在所制定的规则，以避免希望瞬间消逝。

一切行为宣告徒劳无功后，他坐回实验台旁的位置。

『你憎恨过什么人吗？』

『憎恨对人类而言是很便利的情感。憎恨他人夺走属于自己的东西，憎恨命运不公，憎恨世界光明和平，身边却一片黑暗。只要憎恨就足够了——足以忘却受伤害的痛苦，甚至摆脱痛苦，成为他人憎恨的对象。』

「……憎恨什么的，一点用也没有。」

少年眨了眨眼，对突然覆上前额的温暖抚触显得有些迷茫，但很快便转为满足的笑靥。

他并未意识到自己也露出相似表情。

「你的眼中只有光，所以你主导的世界也充满光明，即使像我这种挥霍生命的愚昧之人，也被允许再次拥有明天。」

「那个，弗拉达利先生……与其老是关在阴暗的研究室里思考这些复杂的事，你没想过出门旅行吗？一定可以认识许多新朋友和未知的宝可梦，那样更有意思吧？」

「我不打算离开这里，对阿罗拉地区的那个孩子也毫无兴趣。」

他移开手掌，对上那双写满讶异的琥珀色眸子。

你是独一无二的。他说。

矗立海底的半圆形建筑不再传出任何光亮和声响后，一群水系宝可梦反而被它吸引过来。他们借着自身和伙伴散发的微弱荧光，透过玻璃好奇地向内观望。

除了宝可梦不能理解用途的人造设备和用品以外，里面什么也没有。

=END？


End file.
